The New Era Series- Book 1: Power
by SlytherinToTheCore
Summary: Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are starting their first year at Hogwarts. Harry's scar is paining all the time. But it stops when Lily starts her first year, along with Hugo and Licia Malfoy.One of them is the bad one. Who? Don't own anything, except OCs and the plot. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

CHP.1-ABOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS.

'JAMES!' shouted Ginny. 'Get up you lazy boy! It's almost ten!'

'Chill, Mom, it's vacation.' replied James sleepily.

'It's 1st of September, James! Or don't you want to go back to Hogwarts?' said Ginny, irritated. It was the same as last year. James never woke up on time unless he was told it was 1st of September.

'WHAAT!' wailed James. 'Why didn't you tell me before!' he said jumping out of bed and getting ready frantically. Ginny shrugged and went downstairs to get James' breakfast ready.

Albus was feeling extremely nervous since last night. It was, after all his first time to Hogwarts, and nothing James ever said made him feel better. He was staring at his new wand, phoenix feather, alder, thirteen inches. Harry was just about to go downstairs when he saw Albus leaning against his bedroom door.

Harry smiled and said, ' Al, come down for breakfast, you're going to need it.'

Albus said nothing but followed his father downstairs without complaint. Ginny looked up as Albus, Harry and James all came downstairs.

She smiled and said, 'Ready for Hogwarts Al?' Albus said nothing but gave a slight nod and started eating his pancakes and bacon.

James laughed at said, 'Al, chill! It's Hogwarts, not Azkaban!

Harry said, 'That will do James. Speaking of Hogwarts James, I want to tell you something.

James eyes, so much like his grandfather's, looked doubtful.

Harry, noticing this said, 'It's not a lecture. Something else.'

James followed his father outside the kitchen.

Giving James the Maurauders' Map, he said, 'It was your grandfather's, my godfather's, Teddy's father's and a man's of whom I'd rather not speak of.'

James looked surprised.

Harry went on, 'It's a map of Hogwarts and whenever you want to use it, just tap it and say, "I solemly swear that I am up to no good." And when you're done using it, tap it and say, "Mischief managed!'"

'Dad…' began James but Harry held up a hand.

James nodded and both of them went downstairs again. James finished his breakfast and just then, Lily came downstairs.

'Morning!' she said brightly.

She sat down and started eating breakfast quickly. She finished and quickly put on her shoes and giving everyone hugs, hugging Albus more than others.

She said, 'Al stop worrying so much about Hogwarts!'

Al nodded but Lily started crying.

'I want to go to Hogwarts too!' she sniffed.

'Two more years Lily, and you'll go too!' said Harry.

Lily clutched her father's arm and went outside the house. Harry stumbled and clutched his scar.

Noticing this, Ginny said, 'I'll drive.'

Harry nodded and handed her the car keys.

James, Albus and Lily got in the back seat of the car and Ginny got into the drivers' seat, while Harry sat in the passengers' seat and said quietly, 'My scar hurt just now.'

'I noticed.' said Ginny. 'Don't worry, Harry, he's not back, it's not possible.'

Harry nodded and got out as they arrived at Kings' Cross Station.

Albus and James were arguing.

Albus said, 'I won't, I won't be in Slytherin!'

'James, give it a rest!' said Ginny.

'But just say he's in Slytherin…'

But one look from his mother was enough, James fell silent.

'But I want to go now!' wailed Lily.

She had started her tantrum again.

'You'll be going in a few years, Lil!' said Harry.

'Two years!' sniffed Lily. 'I want to go now! Please!'

'You're not old enough Lily!' said Harry, trying his best to comfort Lily.

'Where are they?' said Albus anxiously.

'They'll be here.' said Ginny.

There was a lot of fog that day. Slowly, though, the fog was thinning and they saw them.

'Hey!' said Ron and Hermione together.

'Hey.' said Harry and Ginny.

At that moment, James reappeared and said, 'Guess what I just saw?' When nobody said anything, he went on, 'Teddy was snogging Victoire! Our Teddy, our Teddy Lupin, snogging our Victoire, our cousin!'

'Oh it would be lovely if they go married! Teddy will really be part of our family.' said Hugo.

'He already comes around for dinner twice a week.' said Harry, with a bite of sarcasm. 'Why not invite him to live with us as well?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I don't mind! Teddy can have my room, I'll share with Al.' said James eagerly.

'No.' said Harry firmly. 'You and Al will only share a room when we want the house demolished.'

'Look who it is.' said Ron, nodding towards Harry's left.

Harry turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing with Astoria Greengrass and his sons Salazar, Scorpius and daughter Licia.

'So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brain.'

'Ron!' said Hermione, sounding half-annoyed, half-amused. 'Don't try to turn them against each other before they even start school!'

'Oh right.' said Ron sheepishly. 'Don't get _too _friendly with him though, Rosie.' Everyone except Albus boarded the train.

Al looked at his father who, crouched down so he was Albus's height. 'Albus Severus Potter. You were named after two of Hogwarts greatest Heads. One of them was in Slytherin and he was the bravest man I've ever known.'

'But what if I'm in Slytherin?' asked Albus, scared.

'Then Slytherin house would have gained a excellent student wouldn't it?' said Harry. 'It doesn't matter to us Al, but if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose any house you want. The Sorting Hat takes our choice into account.'

'It does?' asked Albus, astonished.

'It did for me.' said Harry. 'Now go, its time.' Albus boarded the train, waving at his parents and Aunt and Uncle. Slowly the train moved out of sight and Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, along with Lily and Hugo they went back to their cars.

END OF CHP 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2- HOGWARTS, HOUSES AND HATES.

Albus was searching for an compartment when he saw three boys sitting in a otherwise empty compartment.

He asked, 'Can I sit here?' The boys nodded. 'Thanks.'

The first boy said, 'What's your name?'

'Albus. Albus Potter.' said Albus.

The boy nodded and said, 'I'm Salazar Malfoy. This is Louis Weasley, and that's my brother, Scorpius.'

'Lou?' Albus asked.

'Hey Al.' Louis said.

'Oh do you guys know each other?' asked Salazar.

'We're cousins.' explained Louis.

'So which house are you going to be in Al?' Scorpius had spoken for the first time.

'Oh, I don't really know where I belong.' confessed Al.

'That's okay, I hope to see you in Slytherin though.' said Salazar, winking.

'Sure.' muttered Albus. He observed Salazar and Scorpius. Salazar was tall for his age, lean, with the lightest brown hair and greyest eyes. Scorpius had a broader built, blonde hair and blue eyes. Louis had grown a lot over the summer, thought Al.

'Salazar,….' began Albus.

'Oh please, call me Sal or Zarry.' said Salazar, grinning.

'Oh okay. Zarry, I'm curious, are you Draco Malfoy's son? You and Scorpius? asked Albus.

'Yep, we are Draco Malfoy's sons. You're Harry Potter's son, right Albus?' asked Scorpius.

'Yeah I'm Harry Potter's son. And call me Al okay?' said Albus. Salazar and Scorpius nodded. Just then, James poked his head inside.

'Oh sorry, I'm looking for my brother….' James broke off, staring at Albus.

'Hi James. These are my new friends, Scorpius and Salazar.' said Albus brightly.

James made a noise of disgust and said, 'Why are _you _with _them_?' He nodded towards the Malfoys.

'Well I saw Lou here so I came in.' said Al indignantly. 'Go away James, stop troubling me!'

'Hanging around Slytherins, not a good start Al.' James snorted and walked away haughtily, just like his grandfather.

'Sorry about him guys.' Al and Lou said together.

'That's okay, we don't mind.' laughed Sal.

'Hey we better change, we are almost at there.' said Louis. They all changed into their robes and got off the train.

'First years this way!' shouted a giant figure. Hagrid, thought Albus. Albus got into a boat with Scorpius, Rose and a sandy-haired girl. Rose beamed at Albus.

She said, 'Al, this is my new friend, Jane. Albus shook hands with her. 'And this is _my_ new friend, Scorpius.' said Al, grinning.

'Hi.' beamed Rose enthusicastically. While they were talking, they had arrived at the castle.

'Wow.' said every first year, gazing at the castle.

'Rose, are you Ron Weasley's and Hermione Granger's daughter?' blurted out Scorpius. He blushed at her gaze. She nodded but didn't say anything.

'Here we are!' shouted Hagrid. Everyone got out of the boats and Hagrid knocked on the great doors. A man opened them.

'Hullo Hagrid.' The man said. With a jolt, Albus recognized him as Neville Longbottom. Neville smiled and Rose and Albus, apparently recognizing them as well. They beamed back.

'Follow me, everyone.' said Neville. 'Oh and, Albus and Rose, it's _Professor _Longbottom.' He added with a grin.

'Okay, _sir._' They said. They reached a small room.

Neville stopped and said, 'Now you all will be sorted into your are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Remember, no house is bad and all houses have produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're here, your house will be like your family. Remember, any rule-breaker will lose their house points and your triumphs will earn you points. The house with the most number of points at the end of the year will win the House Championships. Now follow me.'

They entered the Great Hall and saw the bewitched ceiling over them. It was amazing. They stopped in front of a rickety stool with a patched and frayed hat on top of it. The hat open its mouth and burst into song:

_In times of old when I was sewn,_

_By Godric's clever rune,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_And said, 'This will sort when_

_We are dead!'_

_The founders four put some brains in me_

_So I could Sort instead._

_Put me on_

_And I shall tell_

_Whether you are a Gryffindor_

_Where they are brave and true,_

_For they are a mighty crew._

_You might be a Slytherin,_

_Those folk are a sly group_

_With their ambitious plans_

_You'll never go blank._

_Or maybe in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just,_

_And loyal_

_Unafraid of toil._

_Or perphaps in Ravenclaw,_

_They are full of wit_

_And grit._

_ I have said this so let_

_the Sorting now begin._

The Hat fell silent and the Hall burst into applause.

'When I call your name, step forward and put on the Hat.' Said Neville. 'Finnigan, Jane.'

The girl stepped forward and tried the Hat.

After a few moments of silence, the Hat screamed, 'SLYTHERIN!'

The Slytherin table started cheering. Albus could see Salazar and Louis shaking hands with Jane.

Then, 'Malfoy, Scorpius.'

'Good luck.' whispered Albus. Scorpius nodded and put on the Hat.

'Hmmm….' Said a voice in Scorpius's head. 'Difficult. A thirst to prove yourself. Very intelligent.'

'Slytherin, Slytherin.' thought Scorpius. 'Slytherin, eh? Sure not Ravenclaw? You could be great you know. Well if you're sure then better be, SLYTHERIN!'

Scorpius heard the Hat shout the last word to the Hall. Salazar clapped Scorpius on the back and hugged him.

Many people were sorted and then finally, 'Potter, Albus.' Whispers followed Albus as he walked towards the Hat and put it on.

'Potter, eh?' said a voice in his head. 'Well, well, well. I know what to do with you. But wait… not very brave, surprising. I think you will do well in SLYTHERIN!'

Albus walked towards the Slytherin table, shaking. He sat down and glanced at the Gryffindor table. James shot him a look of deep disgust and turned away to watch the Hat sort.

'Well done Al!.' Louis, Salazar and Scorpius shouted together.

'Thanks Lou, Sal and Scorp! I'm pleased to be in Slytherin.' Said Albus.

'Good on you Potter!' said a girl opposite him.

Al turned as he heard, 'Weasley, Rose.'

Then, barely after a second had passed, the Hat shouted, 'RAVENCLAW!'

After some time, the Hat and stool was taken away. Professor Mcgonagal stood up and said, 'Tuck in!'

Albus couldn't remember anything of that night, except that he fell asleep in his bed in the Slytherin boys' dormitory, his bed right next to Scorpius's.

END OF CHP 2


	3. Chapter 3

CHP 3- LESSONS

Today was going to be a brilliant day, or so thought Albus Potter, as he gazed at the lake. He had woken up at five and couldn't go back to sleep so had got dressed and was waiting for Scorpius to wake up. Just then, a blonde head poked out of a bed and the head said, 'Morning Al.'

'Morning Scorp.' replied Albus.

Albus looked at his watch and added, 'Its almost time for breakfast, get dressed. Scorpius groaned and got out of bed.

Albus grinned and said, 'Morning John.' John was one of the boys in the dormitory, along with Sean and Gordon.

'Morning Al.' said Sean.

Albus nodded in reply.

Scorpius came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and said to Al, 'Lets go.'

'Yup.' Said Albus.

He waved at the other boys and went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Albus saw James and muttered to Scorpius, 'You go on. I'll catch up.' 'James!' Albus almost shouted as he reached his brother. 'How are James?'

'Don't talk to me, filthy Slytherin.' James replied scathingly.

Albus looked highly affronted. 'What's wrong with you!' Albus cried. 'First you act mean to my new friends and now you're annoyed with me! What have I done?!'

James just walked off arrongantly. Disgusting, Gryffindor mania idiot, I hate him, thought Albus angrily.

'Hey what happened?' asked Scorpius. Albus said nothing. He pulled a plate of bacon, eggs, porrigde and pumpkin juice. He started eating, jabbing at his food.

'First year time tables.' said a unfamiliar voice behind Albus. He saw the girl he had seen last night at the feast behind him.

'Morning Potter.' The girl said smilingly. 'Good to see you in Slytherin. Although your brother's a nasty, dorky Gryffindor.'

'Tell me about it.' said Albus, still a bit annoyed.

'Im Lauren McLaggen by the way. Sixth year.' Albus ackknowledged her with a nod. 'See you around kiddos.' Albus glanced down at his timetable. Double Potions was the first lesson they had.

'Cmon, Al, Potions.' Albus nodded and followed Scorpius towards Salazar.

'Zarry, wait up!' yelled Scorpius.

'Hey, Scorpy!' 'What up?' replied Salazar.

'Take us to the Potions classroom please, Sal.' said Scorpius.

'Sure.' said Salazar, grinning. 'Follow me.'

They followed Salazar's tall figure through the crowd of whispering girls who had crowded around Salazar when he left the table.

'Your brother seems quite popular here.' Albus said, with a mischievious grin to Scorpius. Scorpius nodded, with a wicked look on his face.

'Here we are!' Salazar said. 'Hope Stark doesn't give you a hard time guys.'

Scorpius and Albus waved to Salazar as he walked off, rather arrogantly, thought Albus, to his lesson.

'Settle down everyone.' said a deep voice behind them. The professor nodded and gave a small smile to Scorpius, who returned it.

'Good morning everyone and welcome to your first Potions lesson. I am Evander Stark and I shall be teaching you Potions.' Professor Stark said. 'Today we shall start reading about the ingredients and different potions. After that I will take a small quiz on what we have read.'

The class opened their books and started reading. Professor Stark came over where Scorpius, Rose, Albus and Jane were sitting.

Stark said, 'Malfoy, how are your parents?'

'Fine, sir.' replied Scorpius.

'Your brother has a talent for Potions, I daresay you have a thing for Potions as well?'

'Maybe sir, but I don't think so.' said Scorpius

'Ah Malfoy don't be so negative.' Stark walked away to his desk. 'Anyone any questions?' asked Stark. Albus nervously raised his hand.

'Yes Potter?'

'Sir, how is a bezoar used?'

'Interesting question Potter. It is supposed to be forced down a person's throat.' said Stark. 'Anyone else? Okay. Quiz time. Weasley. What's Felix Felicis?'

'Liquid Luck.' said Rose.

'Well done. Five points to Ravenclaw.' Stark looked around. He pointed at a small Gryffindor. Stark shook his head after the student had answered. 'Wrong answer. Five points from Gryffindor. 'Malfoy. Who founded The Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?' asked Stark suddenly.

Malfoy started. 'Er… Hector-Dagworth Granger, right?' he said nervously.

'Correct. Take five points.' Said Stark. Just then, the bell rang for the next lesson. 'Off you go everyone.' Stark opended the dungeon doors.

'What we go next, Scorp?' asked Albus.

'Transfiguration.' Cool, though Albus. They entered the Transfiguration classroom.

Albus's mouth dropped open, 'Aunt Hermione?' Hermione looked up.

'Its _Professor Weasley_, Potter.' she replied with a small smile.

'Okay, _Professor_.' said Rose slyly.

'Take your seats everyone.'

Albus was so shocked to see Aunt Hermione that he just sat.

'Okay class.' Hermione said when everyone had settled down. 'I am your Trasfiguration teacher, Professor Weasley. Today we shall take notes on the basic rules of Transfiguration. The rules are thus.' She tapped the board with her wand when she had finished speaking.

Albus, Scorpius, Rose and Jane sat together again. They started copying down the points. They had finished writing when the bell rang for lunch.

'See you next time students.' said Hermione and left the class. The four of them, Albus, Scorpius, Rose and Jane hurried towards the Great Hall.

'See you in the next class Rosie.' Albus, Jane and Scorpius said. The three of them sat down at the Slytherin table beside Salazar, Louis and another fourth year. Albus started eating his ham and chicken pie as if he had not eaten for days. Scorpius and Jane did the same. Although, where Scorpius and Jane looked cheerful, Albus was remembering the events of the morning, when his thoughts were interrupted by the very person who so much on his mind. James.

'Potter.' he said.

'Yeah?' Albus said, rather arrongantly. 'What's it now, Gryff? Come to bully me?'

Before James could reply, Albus pushed him hard and walked off. James followed him and turned him around. James punched him in the eye and walked off. Before he could even take a step further, when a teacher stopped him.

The teacher roared, 'Potter! Disgusting behaviour. And that too to your own brother! Terrible! Detention and sixty points from Gryffindor! I shall talk to your Head of House, mark my words. Ah here he comes.'

The professor dragged James towards Neville,who was Head of Gryffindor. Albus was still clutching his eye. Salazar at once picked him up and carried him to the hospital wing. The nurse fixed his eye and told him to lie quietly for a few minutes.

'So that's Professor Slughorn. Sal's told a lot about him to me.' Scorpius said darkly.

'Hes pretty cool to me though.'

Just then, Salazar entered, followed closely by Louis, who ran forwards to Albus.

'Al! You okay? I never expected this from James! I mean he used to tease you, but he never hit you this hard!' Louis said, outraged.

'Trust me Lou, I can't believe it either.' Said Albus, feeling low. 'I feel weird.' He said nervously.

'Nevermind, you'll get over it.' Said Salazar, departing. 'See you later.'

END OF CHP 3


	4. Chapter 4

CHP 4- THE PARCEL.

Next morning, Albus got a shock. His owl, Dumbledore, had brought him a letter from home. It said :

_Dear Al. How are you? I hope lessons are going well and you find your studies interesting. We have enclosed a package but DO NO OPEN IT AT THE TABLE. It contains the Invisiblity Cloak. Use it well._

_Love, Mum and Dad_

Albus folded the letter and sat quietly.

Scorpius sat down beside him and asked, 'Whats up? Heard bad news or something?' Albus shook his head. He showed Scorpius the letter. Scorpius started reading. His mouth fell open when he reached the letter's end.

'What…?' he stared open-mouthed at Albus. Albus took the letter and parcel to his dormitory as fast as he could. Scorpius, meanwhile was still staring wordlessly. Albus came back and they headed towards their first lesson.

END OF CHP 4


	5. Chapter 5

CHP 5-JAMES POTTER

James too, had got a shock at the Gryffindor table. His owl, Godric, had brought him a parcel as well and he had ripped it open. His mouth had fallen open when he saw what the package contained. It was a new broomstick, a Silver Arrow 12, the latest model of broomsticks. It's the very best broom in the magical world. James had read the letter from Mum and Dad. The letter was: _Dear James. When we heard you had made the Quidditch team on your Firebolt 4, we were surprised. If you could make the team on that broom, then certainly you are a great player. But we still thought that you should get a new broom, thus the SA 12. Hope you like it._

_Love, Mum and Dad._

James went on with his day, but could not take the broomstick off his mind.

Interrupting his thoughts, he heard Albus say, 'Watch where you're going, Little dorky Gryff.' Albus had walked away laughing. Walked, however, was the wrong word, thought James. It was more like a strut.

James couldn't stop himself from retorting, though.

Before he knew what was happening, he heard himself say, 'Yeah, right, Baby Snake! Where you off to now, to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with your baby fanged servant?'

There was a loud bang and James felt himself fly off his feet and fall to the ground. And then he saw a face he hated the most. Salazar Malfoy.

'Who do you think you are, kiddo?' Malfoy said. James couldn't do anything, Malfoy was almost twice his size. Malfoy walked off without another word.

END OF CHP 5


	6. Chapter 6

CHP 6-THE POTTER HOUSEHOLD AND LILY.

'Lily no!' Ginny heard herself shout. 'Not again!'

Lily just stuck tongue out. Ginny was boiling with anger. This morning, Lily had done something to ANOTHER one of their cats. Ginny had opened Lily's bedroom door to find a dead cat at her feet._ Dead._ She had been outraged and told Lily that she was grounded for a month. Lily had made a rude face and shut the door in Ginny's face. Ginny couldn't believe that her daughter was such a devil. Certainly Lily looked angelic, but she was far from being an angel. Lily had once set fire to her toad and enslaved one cat to do her bidding. The cat had caused chaos. Ginny had told Lily that she would set the cat free if Lily wasn't kind to it. Lily, pretending to cry had said she will never be mean to the cat. Next morning, Ginny had found Lily's cat on the doorstep, dead. Harry, when he had found out, he was shocked. He told Lily, angrily to stay in her bedroom until she could behave properly.

Although, something entirely different was going on in Lily's mind. She was extremely clever for someone of her age and she was going to use her punishment for something else. She was certainly smarter than James and had tricked James many times, which was saying something, because James was a trick master. Outraged, James had tried to trick her back, but got a big red mark of his face after Lily had slapped him so hard that James got bruised. Laughing like anything, Lily had shut her bedroom door behind her.

END OF CHP 6


	7. Chapter 7

CHP 7-FAMILIES AND THE LETTER

It was almost Christmas, Hallowe'en having passed away uneventfully. On the other hand, it was Christmas time now. Albus had gone home, taking Scorpius and Salazar with him. He had asked his parents if he could call them and they had said yes. So here they were. Scorpius had also called to stay for the remainder of the holidays with him. Happily, Albus had agreed.

Now the three of them were at King's Cross Station, with Albus's parents and his sister, Lily, who was looking sulky. Albus noticed this, but said nothing. If Lily hadn't been family, Albus wouldn't have put up with her.

Albus quickly said, 'Mum, Dad this Scorpius and Salazar. They are my new friends.'

'Hello boys.' Harry said. 'Have your parents left?' Scorpius shook his head.

'They are coming.' Salazar said.

Harry nodded. Then his mouth thinned. Albus followed his gaze and saw Draco Malfoy, Astoria and Licia Malfoy were coming towards them. The three of them hugged Salazar and Scorpius. Draco nodded curtly to Harry and Ginny.

'Mum, Dad, this is Albus.'

'Hi Albus.' Draco said. 'Potter…' Draco broke off, becoming red. Albus, Scorpius and Salazar were looking curiously from Draco to Harry, who had turned red as well.

Draco continued, 'Harry, Astoria will come to pick Albus up after a week. ' Harry nodded.

'Sure. All fine.'

Breaking the awkward silence, James arrived saying, 'Dad! Thanks a lot for the broom! I LOVE it!'

Then noticing the Malfoys, he fell silent.

'Well then Albus, see you when you come to our house.' said Draco.

Albus nodded and said, 'Sure Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy.'

Astoria laughed and said, 'No need for such formalities Albus. Call us by our first names.'

'And same here.' Said Ginny. The two boys nodded. Scorpius followed the Potters to their car.

'Hang on.' said Harry. He waved his wand to magically expand the back seat so James, Albus, Scorpius and Lily could sit Albus's amusment, James was between himself and Scorpius. Lily, as usual, was doing something to her toad.

'So, Al. Tell me a bit about your family.' Scorpius said, completely ignoring James.

'Well, I have two siblings. A heap of cousins who are Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Fred, Roxanne, Rose and Hugo. Only Rose is my age.' said Albus.

'What 'bout yours?'

'Well…' Scorpius hesitated but then plunged on. 'I have two siblings as well. You've met one of them, you'll meet the second one when you come to my place. I have only three cousins. They are Jonathan, Caroline and Felicia. Felicia two years younger than me. Jonathan has already passed out of Hogwarts. He's my favourite cousin. Caroline is Salazar's age.'

'Salazar? Isn't he the Quidditch hero you told me about, Al?' asked Ginny from the front seat.'

'Yup.' Albus replied. 'That's the one.'

'Not only is he amazing at Quidditch, he's amazing at Potions, Charms, Transfinguration, Herbology and Arithmancy.' pipped in Scorpius.

'Here we are.' Said Harry. He got out of the car and opened the garden door. The car went inside a metal door in the backyard when everyone had gotten out. They followed Harry to the house.

'Is this….. Godric's Hollow?' asked Scorpius, amazed. 'I don't like Gryffindor, but this is amazing.' Harry smiled and indicated him to go inside. How different he is from Draco, thought Harry, as Scorpius talk in a friendly way to everyone, well everyone except James, who seemed to hate him as well.

'Come upstairs Scorp, I'll show you where you're sleeping.' called Albus from upstairs. Scorpius went to the guest bedroom. I like him, thought Ginny. He's nice but sly at the same time. An owl fluttered in through the kitchen window where Ginny was. She didn't recognize the owl. Perphaps it was Scorpius's. It was. Scorpius came hurrying down.

'Oh Mrs Potter, that's my owl.' he said, untying the letter on the owl's leg. 'Its Ginny, Scorpius.' Ginny said, slightly amused. 'What's the owl called?'

'Oh, Severus.' Scorpius said. He went upstairs. 'Al.' he called.

'What?' said Albus, reappearing at the call. He saw the letter. 'Lets go to my room.' he said. Scorpius nodded. Scorpius read the letter aloud: _Dear Scorpy and Al,_

_I hope you guys are well. I know I promised a story about James, so here it is._

_James was in his first year, and I in my third. We were going to our Defence against the Dark Arts class. Slughorn's class. And James bumped into us and he lost his way. We tried to help him, we didn't know he was James Potter, the swollen headed Gryffindor. He just pushed us away , he didn't know who he was dealing with here and then we recognized him. We took him along to Slughorn's class and told Slughorn that James was wandering around the castle unaccompanied and that he was going to the trophy room instead of attending his lesson. My ribs must have cracked with the effort of trying not to laugh. Some of it must have showed on my face, beacause Slughorn asked me if I was having a stomach ache. I shook my head, my ribs definitely cracked. Slughorn took 50 points off Gryffindor and told him he was to come to him every day that week for detention. Well I couldn't hold it anymore, I cracked. I started laughing like crazy and James went away, scared. Then Slughorn saw the funny side of the whole thing and he started laughing as well, but he took 5 points off Slytherin. But after the class ended, Slughorn told me he had been looking for an excuse to punish James all along._

_See you soon, _

_Salazar._

_PS-Open the parcel, it contains your early Christmas presents._

_I might see you sooner than you expect._

Albus and Scorpius started laughing like crazy, then Scorpius opened the package which had come with the letter.

'Wow, Salazar.' said Scorpius. He showed Albus the present.

'Wicked!' Albus said.

There were two huge Slytherin banners, with a snake and Slytherin written in big silver letters. One had Albus written on it and the other had Scorpius. There were, smaller banners as well as a picture of the Great Hall decorated with Slytherin colours.

'Boys?' they heard Ginny call them. 'Its time for lunch.'

Albus and Scorpius went downstairs to the kitchen.

'Where's Dad?' asked Albus when he noticed the absence of his father.

'Gone to get Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.'

Albus nodded. He sat down as far as away from James as he could and beside Scorpius.

'Is Lou coming Mum?' Albus asked hopefully.

'Yes.' Ginny replied. 'Everyone's coming.

'Scorp, remember what Sal said? He might see us sooner than expected.' Albus said excitedly.

'Maybe Lou has invited him!' said Scorpius.

'Wow, what a great statement. Genius!' sneered Albus.

'Shut up Al.' Scorpius said, playfully punching him in the arm. The bell rang.

'They must be here.' Ginny ran to get the door.

'Hey kids!' they heard Ron say.

'Uncle Ron! Aunt Hermione!' said Albus and James together. They shot each other looks of deep disgust. They went to hug Ron and Hermione.

'Who's….?' Ron broke off, apparently recognizing Scorpius from the station. 'What's he doing here?' he whispered to Ginny.

'He's Al's friend!' she hissed back. 'Be nice, prat.' 'Hi Scorp.' said Rose. Ron looked surprised.

'Oh Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, this is Scorpius, my best friend.' said Albus hastily.

'Malfoy.' added James.

'Al, I think, Scorpius has to sleep in your room.' Harry said.

Albus looked cheerful. 'Come Scorp, I want a excuse to leave the table.' Albus whispered.

Scorpius nodded. They shifted Scorpius's stuff to Albus's room.

'Hey Al.' they heard a familiar voices say.

'Lou!' exclaimed Albus, hugging him.

'Hey Scorpy, I didn't know you were here.' Scorpius grinned and clapped Louis on the back.

'Everyone's here.' said another familiar voice.

'Sal!' Scorpius and Albus almost shouted.

'Hey!' he said, hugging his brother. 'Cmon your mum's calling you guys down.' Everyone trooped downstairs.

'Beware guys, our family is very anti-Slytherin.' warned Louis. The four of them took places at the very end of the table, away from everyone. Luckily for them, Harry and Hermione ended up beside them. Albus was pretty bored by the end of the lunch and he went upstairs with Scorpius and both of them fell asleep after they had had dinner.

END OF CHP 7


	8. Chapter 8

CHP 8-DEPARTURE.

Soon, it was Christmas. Albus was woken up by Scorpius hitting him with a pillow.

'Whassamatter?' said Albus groggily.

'Christmas!' screamed Scorpius. He laughed and pointed at the pile of presents by the bed.

Albus leaped to it and started unwrapping his presents. The first one was a emerald sweater with a silver snake on it from Grandma Molly, a big box of Albus's favourite candy from Scorpius, a rug with the Slytherin crest on it from Louis, Dominique and Victoire, a box of fudge from Lily, which Albus decided to test before eating, a new watch from Teddy, a book about spells from Mum and Dad, another book about the history of Hogwarts from Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo. Albus was delighted with every present. He hugged Scorpius, who had got a Slytherin scarf with his name on it, a box of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and a brooch with his name inscribed. They got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

'Merry Christmas, boys.' Said Ginny as Scorpius and Albus entered the kitchen.

'Merry Christmas Mum.' Albus said, sitting beside Harry. 'Merry Christmas Dad.'

'Merry Christmas Al, Scorpius.' said Harry.

'Merry Christmas Mr and Mrs Potter.' said Scorpius.

'Thank you for the Cloak, Dad.' whispered Albus as James entered the kitchen.

'Morning and Merry Christmas Mum, Dad, Lily and Albus.' He said, not looking at Albus.

Two days later, Draco and Astoria Malfoy arrived at the Potter household.

'I never thought I will see Potter again.' said Draco.

'Nevermind that now, don't be rude to them, Albus is Scorp's best friend.' said Astoria. They knocked on the door. The door flew open and there stood Potter with Albus.

'Ma… Draco, Astoria, come in please.' said Harry. They followed Harry and Albus to the lounge. 'May I offer you some mead?' asked Harry uncertainly.

'No, thank you Po… Harry.' said Draco.

'I'll be back. Make yourselves at home.' Harry was back with Scorpius. 'Mum! Dad!' Scorpius almost yelled, hugging both of them. Draco and Astoria hugged him back. Salazar opened the door and came in, along with Louis.

'Hi, Mum, Dad.' Salazar said quietly, leaning against the doorframe.

'Come here, young man.' said Astoria, with a small smile.

Salazar hugged his parents and said to Harry, 'Thank you, Mr Potter, for a comfortable stay.'

Harry smiled and said, 'It was my pleasure to have you. Both of you.' He added, looking at Scorpius. 'Well you got good lads there, Ma…Draco.'

'Your lad is good too.' said Draco. 'We best be off, Po.. Potter.' Draco didn't care anymore if he said Potter.

'Sure Malfoy.' Harry replied.

'Come on boys.' Astoria said.' With a curt nod to Harry, Draco left.

END OF CHP 8


	9. Chapter 9

CHP 9 BACK TO HOGWARTS: AND QUIDDITCH.

The stay with the Malfoys was really great and now Albus and Scorpius were back on the train, along with Rose and Jane.

'Hey.' Salazar was back. 'How you doing guys?' Then, spotting Scorpius and Rose arguing, he winked at Albus and said, 'Someone's busy, so I'll just go..' Scorpius turned pink and said nothing but bit into a Chocolate Frog. Salazar left.

'I'm bored guys.' said Albus.

'Same.' said Rose.

Jane said suddenly, 'Who's trying out for the Quidditch team? Season's starting.'

'Maybe I'll go for Chaser.' said Scorpius.

'Seeker.' Said Albus. 'But I'm not so sure I'll get a place. I mean we are first years.'

'Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are both amazing Quidditch players, Al, Im sure you will get on the team.' Rose said encouragingly.

'What about you, Rose? Which position?' asked Scorpius.

'Oh, I don't know.' Said Rose uncertainly, surprised by the question.

Just then, the train arrived at the station and they got inside carriages, blue. Soon, they had arrived at the school. They entered the Hall and sat at their house tables, bumping into James on the way. All of them ignored James and walked right on, Albus actually shoving him and walking towards the Slytherin table. The chatttering stopped when food appeared on the golden plates. Albus helped himself to beef wellington and salad. Beside him, Scorpius was attacking pork chops, Yokshire pudding and pumpkin juice. The remains of the food disappeared and a moment later, puddings were on the plates. Albus grabbed a jam doughnut, and apple pie and cream and started eating. They finished their dinner and went up to their dorm.

END OF CHP 9


	10. Chapter 10

CHP 10- TRYOUTS

Albus nervously walked onto the pitch, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Maybe he had had too much breakfast.

Salazar clapped Albus's shoulder and said, 'Which position, Al?'

'Seeker.' replied Albus.

'Sure.' Salazar nodded and ran to start tryouts. Salazar was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Figures, thought Albus. The guy was a excellent Chaser and leader.

'Okay, people!' shouted Salazar. 'Everyone here? Excellent.' 'Chasers first please!'

'Go Scorpius!' yelled Albus and Jane. Scorpius scored 12 goals and made the team. 'Good on you, Scorp!' Jane, Albus and Louis screamed. Scorpius was blushing because of the attention he was getting.

'Go Malfoy!' shouted some fifth years. The Slytherin Chasers were Salazar, Scorpius and a sixth year called Lauren McLaggen. The Beaters were Arya Flint, a fourth year, her twin Clare.

'Keepers now!' shouted Salazar over the cheers for Scorpius. Salazar looked pleased but tried to keep his face neutral.

'Go Janey!' Albus yelled. Jane flew up to the goalposts. She saved 5 goals in a row. The other contestants couldn't save more than 3 goals. Jane was made Keeper.

'Go Finnigan!' shouted the crowd.

'Seekers!'

'Potter, Potter, Potter!' the Slytherins yelled. Albus looked around for the Snitch. He had got his father's and mother's love for Quidditch. Then he saw it. The Golden Snitch was below him. He urged his second hand broom forward. The broom hd once belonged to his mother, who used to play for the best team which was Holyhead Harpies. Albus rose above, with the Snitch in his hand.

'Ruddy brilliant, Potter!' Albus heard someone shout. He grinned and hugged the rest of the team.

END OF CHP 10


	11. Chapter 11

CHP 11- SLYTHERIN VS GRYFFINDOR.

The tryouts hd been held because the seventh years wanted to study so the first match after tryouts was Slytherin VS Gryffindor. The whole school had turned up to watch the match.

The Slytherin Quiddditch team went inside the dressing room. They changed into their emerald robes. They waited for Salazar's pep talk, but it didn't come. They walked onto the pitch, and the whole Slytherin house stood up and started hissing and clapping. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had also taken sides. Most Ravenclaws were sporting Slytherin colours. The commentator was James's older Hufflepuff friend, Connor Ronalds.

'So here come the Slytherin team, Malfoy, Malfoy, McLaggen, Flint, Flint, Finnigan and Potter! The Gryffindor team is, Brown, Wood, Scamander, Weasley, Black, Wood and Potter! The Potter brothers are the Seekers on both the teams, lets see how the fare!' Ronalds said. Slughorn was supervising the commentary.

'Let the match begin!' shouted Ronalds. Sir Hooch blew his whistle and the fourteen players were in the air. 'Slytherin in possesion, Malfoy heading towards the goal. Aaand SLYTHERIN SCORES!' Ronalds let out a tiny groan. 'Oh, look, Potter of Gryffindor has spotted the Snitch! Potter of Slytherin racing towards him, they are neck to neck! Ohhhh! The Slytherin Beater has hit the Bludger towards Potter of Gryffindor! And of course, the Snitch has disappeared!'

There were loud cheers from the Slytherins for their Beater's performance, but many groans from the Gryffindors. 'The score is ten-nil to Slytherin. And we continue to play, Gryffindor in possesion.' The Gryffindor Chaser, Ashley Brown, sped towards the goalposts. Jane was ready. 'Gryffindor heading towards goal and she scores! Ten all!' Ronalds sounded relieved. Meanwhile, Albus was still searching for the Snitch.

'So, how's it going Baby Snake? Scared?' jeered James.

'You wish.' snarled Albus.

'Slytherin scores once more!' Albus heard Ronalds say. 'The score is now eighty-seventy to Slytherin!'

'Take that sucker!' shouted Albus. James looked worried. 'Poor Gryffindor, last place this year.' Albus laughed cruely and sped off, searching for the Snitch. Then he saw it.

'And I think Potter of Slytherin has seen the Snitch! Yes he has! He's racing towards it!' Ronalds screamed. Albus and James were head to head, Albus going ahead by every second. He reached out, knocking James's hand out of the way and grabbing the Snitch. He raised his fist in triumph. 'SLYTHERIN WINS.' Ronalds was disappointed but the Slytherin supporters, all in green and silver stood up, cheering madly.

Albus had won, his first ever Quidditch. He felt elated.

END OF CHP 11


	12. Chapter 12

CHP 12- END OF YEAR ONE

All was well. Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup, Ravenclaw was second and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had tied for third place. Exams were nearing and Albus, Jane, Scorpius and Rose were studying hard, sometimes studying beside the lake. This way, Rose wouldn't be left out. They used walk the grounds reciting the 12 uses of dragon blood, reading about the first war between Voldemort and Order of the Phoenix, writing essays on transfiguring a beetle into a button and practicing charms and also learning the uses of ingredients in potions. Albus was slightly starting to get frustrated. Scorpius and Rose argued day and night and it was driving him and Jane up the wall. Albus and Jane started to talk to each other more than usual, because of all the stupid bickering between Scorpius and Rose.

Soon, it was time for their exams to start. Albus did well in all exams except History of Magic. Scorpius did a bit better than Albus in Transfiguration. Rose was the best in all subjects except Potions, in which Jane was better than anyone in the class. Albus was top in DADA, Scorpius in Transfiguration, Jane in Potions and Rose in everything else.

They were sitting in the train, when Jane piped up, 'Did you hear? Salazar told me he saw Dominique snogging Larkin Wood!_ Again!_' They burst into laughter. Just then, James walked past their compartment.

'GRYFFINDORK!' shouted Albus. James pulled out his wand threatingly.

'No magic away from Hogwarts, Gryffy!' Rose said laughingly.

James stuck his wand back inside and walked off. Scorpius and Jane laughed crazily. They climbed down from the train. '

Hey Dad!' Albus shouted, hugging him.

'Woah, slow down Al!' said Harry.

'Mum!' yelled Albus, hugging her too. 'I topped my class in DADA!'

'Wow!' That's great, Al!' said Harry and Ginny together. They laughed.

'Mum! Dad! Bad news!' Albus heard James say. Albus shot him a cold look. 'Slytherin won!' moaned James.

'Oh don't you mean good news?' said Albus coldly.

'No, I mean the worst news.' replied James, giving Albus a equally cold look.

'Mum, Dad, I caught the Snitch in 10 minutes in the final match!' Albus said eagerly.

'Nice!' said Ginny.

'Potter!' they heard a familiar voice say. Harry, James and Albus all turned their heads.

'Zarry!' yelled Albus. 'How you doing mate?'

'Fine, fine. I'm great.' Salazar said. 'Did you hear about Dominique and Wood?'

'Oh yeah.' Albus said slyly. Salazar laughed.

'I'll see you next year kid.'

'Bye Zarry!' said Albus. Salazar waved back. 'Oh Mum, Dad, one more interesting thing, Dominique was snogging Larkin Wood, Oliver Wood's son!'

'Really?' asked Ginny. 'I must tell Bill and Fleur.'

'Oh no Ginny.' said Harry. She laughed.

'Dad, who snogged who?' piped up Lily.

'Dominique. Snogged Larkin.' Harry said, amused. They all laughed and went to their car.

'Al!' Albus heard someone shout. He turned.

'Keeper Janey!' he shouted back.

'I just wanted to say bye. See you next term Al!' Jane hugged him and went off.

'Who's that Al?' asked Harry.

'Jane. Jane Finnigan. One of my best friends.' Albus replied.

END OF CHP 12


	13. Chapter 13

CHP 13- TWO YEARS LATER

Harry was with Lily in Lestranges wand shop.

Ms Lestrange said, 'Ms Potter. How nice to see you. Come here. Let's get a wand for you.'

Lily followed her confidently.

'Wand arm, dear?' Lestrange asked.

'Left.' Lily said. Lestrange waved her wand and a measuring tape started measuring Lily. Lestrange moved around the shelves and took down many wands. '

Here, try this. Holly and dragon heartstring. Ten inches.' Lily waved it but Lestrange snatched it away. 'No, no, no. Try this, phoenix feather, cherry.' She pulled that wand away too. Lily tried so many wands that even Lestrange was getting frustrated. Suddenly, Lestrange's eyes lit up. 'That's it, the Elder Wand.' she muttered. 'Here, try this one.' Lily held it and warmth spread through her and she brought down the wand and blue sparks jumped out of it. 'Bravo!' Lestrange shouted.

'Ms Lestrange, what's this wand made of?' Lily asked.

'Oh, that's a very powerful wand, it's called the Elder Wand.' Lestrange said. Harry jumped.

'What?' he said.

'Yes Mr Potter, the Elder Wand. Your daughter needs that wand. No other wand is powerful enough for her.' Lestrange said.

'Oh very well then, if you say so.' Harry said. Harry paid and left the shop with Lily.

Lily was getting ready to go to Hogwarts. She looked at her Elder Wand one last time before going downstairs for breakfast. Albus and James were already there, eating scrambled eggs and toast. She sat down between them because they refused to sit beside each other. Stupid, thought Lily. She started on her scrambled eggs.

'Its time to go guys.' Harry had entered the kitchen. Lily quickly finished her eggs and followed her father to the door.

'Now, Al, here's the Hogsmede form.' said Ginny.

'Thanks Mum.' Said Albus. Albus was now starting his third year at Hogwarts and James his fourth. They all got inside the car. Soon the family had reached King's Cross.

They crossed the barrier and heard someone say, 'Harry, Ginny! Kids!' It was the Weasleys.

'Ron, Hermione!' Harry shouted back. 'Its Hugo's first year right?'

'Yep. He's so excited. Good Lily and him are of the same age.' Ron said. 'Pity James doesn't have anyone of his age. The closest is Louis but Louis doesn't hang out with him.' Ron said.

'Oh James doesn't need anyone of his age, does he? He's _soo_ mature.' Said Albus sarcastically. James went red.

'Stop it Al.' Harry said firmly.

'Where's Rose?' Albus asked.

'Here!' Rose said. 'Hey, Al. Seen Scorp and Janey?' she asked.

'Nope, I didn't search for them yet.' replied Albus.

'Al, Rosie!' someone shouted from behind them.

'Scorp!' Albus and Rose hugged him.

'How are you? You're tall now.' Rose said.

'I'm great and yeah I'm tall too.' Scorpius replied.

'How are you Al?'

'I'm fit as a fiddle, Scorp. Where are your parents?' Albus replied.

'They're coming, my sister's starting Hogwarts now.'

'Really, Scorpius?' Harry asked. 'She'll have company, Lily and Hugo are starting Hogwarts too.'

'Cool.' muttered Scorpius.

'Scorpy! There you are!' Draco Malfoy was coming towards Scorpius. 'Oh…. Come on Scorpius.' Draco had just noticed Ron and Ginny looking at him with deep dislike. Only Hermione and Harry smiled at him.

'Its okay, Draco.' said Hermione. 'I've forgotten our enemity.'

'Me too, Gra…. Hermione.' said Draco. Hermione looked surprised but said nothing. 'No really, but, Astoria, Salazar and Licia are waiting for me.' Draco said.

'Cmon, Scorp.' 'Bye Al, bye Rosie.

See you on the train.' Scorpius walked away with his father.

'Rosie, didn't I tell you not to get friendly with him!?' Ron burst out after Scorpius had left.

'Dad! He's really nice! Don't be mean, he's my best friend!' Rose was indigant. She climbed the train with Albus without saying anything to her father.

'Bye! Have fun, study well and don't get into mischief!' the parents shouted.

'Bit rich coming from you!' Albus and Rose replied cheekily. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny laughed and waved.

Albus and Rose were with Hugo and Lily. They searched for Scorpius and Jane.

'Al! Rosie! Janey!' they heard Scorpius shout 'Scorp!' they replied. Jane was just beside them. They all hugged each other, Scorpius and Rose a little longer than others. Albus nudged Jane and nodded towards Scorpius and Rose.

Jane grinned wickedly and said, 'Well, we should get a compartment Al, these two will catch up later. Albus laughed and nodded. Rose and Scorpius blushed but followed Jane into a empty compartment.

'So, what about Hogsmede?' asked Scorpius, breaking the silence.

'What about it?' said Albus.

'Won't it be nice to explore it a bit?.' said Rose.

'Yep, it will be great.' Jane said. Albus yawned and fell asleep.

'Wake up Al!' Scorpius shouted in his ear. Albus woke up with a start. 'We're almost there.' Albus quickly changed into his robes. They got down from the train, and were at their house tables. Scorpius kept glancing at Rose. Albus thought this was funny and paid no attention as the first years walked in nevously. Albus just hoped Lily wasn't in Slytherin, she would bore him to death. Professor Longbottom stared calling out the names.

'Arik, Kyle!' The boy walked forwards, and sat on the stool.

The Sorting Hat waited for a moment before, 'GRYFFINDOR!' The Slytherins hissed. After 'Crabbe, Goyle… it was 'Malfoy, Licia!' Licia sat on the stool and tried the Hat.

'Hatstall…. I bet you.' a boy muttered to his friend.

'Okay, how much?' the other boy asked.

'Twenty.'

'Fine.' Albus smiled inside. Five minutes passed and the boy passed twenty Galleons to his friend.

Finally the Hat cried, 'GRYFFINDOR!' Scorpius was shocked and likewise, so was Salazar, who was sitting opposite Scorpius. Then it was Lily's turn. Barely before the Hat touched her head it cried out, 'RAVENCLAW!' The Ravenclaw table burst into applause. Then, 'Weasley, Hugo!' Hugo sat on the stool, waiting for the Hat to say something. 'HUFFLEPUFF!' Hugo walked towards the Hufflepuff table, past the hissing Slytherins.

Then the food appeared on the table and everyone started eating. Albus was too tired to do anything else so he didn't talk during the feast. He went up to bed and fell asleep at once, for some strange reason, thinking about Jane.

END OF CHP 13


	14. Chapter 14

CHP 14- HORMONES  
Next morning, when Rose got up, all she could think of was Scorpius. The way he laughed, his blue eyes and mostly, his loving but cunning, fun but ambitious personality. She decided to confide in Jane. She sent Jane a note, telling her to come down before the boys. Rose got out of bed, and got dressed. She went downstairs and waited outside the Slytherin common room for Jane to come down. Jane came out, fully dressed and running.  
'What's up?' she asked.  
'Janey, I think I like…Scorpius.' Rose said, waiting for the verdict.  
'What!? I can't believe it Rosie. But don't tell him. I'll ask him if he likes you then we will see what to do.' Jane was thinking hard. 'Actually, I want to tell you something too. I like Albus.'  
'Oh my God. Both of us like our best friends!' Rose was shocked. 'We can't tell them!'  
'Tell whom what?' Salazar had turned up. 'What are you girls gossiping about?' asked Salazar with a twinkle in his eyes. 'Boys?'  
'Shut up Sal.' Rose said.  
'Ooh, I seem to have touched a nerve. Well nevermind, you'll tell me someday.' Salazar went to the Great Hall. Rosie and Jane also went for breakfast, both of them not understanding their feelings.  
When the girls were halfway through their plate of sausages and bacon, Albus and Scorpius turned up.  
'Morning.' they said.  
'Morning.' Rose and Jane replied.  
'Which class do we have first?'  
'Divination, first new class.'  
'Great. Let's go.' The three of them followed Scorpius to North Tower.  
'I know the way guys.' Rose said. They followed her, Scorpius watching her intently. Albus saw the gaze and was surprised.  
'Why are you staring at Rosie?' hissed Albus.  
'I like her, idiot.' Scorpius replied. 'I know it. I just do.'  
'Alright Romeo, but be careful, you're gonna fall, head over heels.' Albus said. 'Wait up, Scorp!'  
Albus ran to reach him and then said, 'I actually like Jane.'  
Scorpius stopped dead. 'What?! Are you serious?'  
'Yeah, and keep your voice down.' Albus snarled. Albus stopped talking when they reached the Divination classroom. They entered it and saw a teacher in pale blue robes.  
She said, 'Good morning class. I am Professor Patil and I am your Divination teacher.' Albus was bored by the end of the lesson and when lunchtime finally came, he was relieved. He started eating with gusto and cleared his plate in five minutes.  
Then, he said, 'Jane, I need to talk to you. Library.' Jane nodded and followed Albus to the library.  
'Is something wrong, Al?' Jane asked, worried.  
'No. But I need to tell you something. I like you, Janey. Hanging around you for two years, I realized that you're really amazing and I….' Albus trailed off, blushing.  
'I like you too, Al. But we should talk to our parents about this, shouldn't we?' Jane said.  
'Yeah, we should. Well I'll write to you when I get an answer from my dad.' Albus said and he raced to his first class, very happy.  
END OF CHP 14


	15. Chapter 15

CHP 15- WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

That evening, when Rose was reading, she saw Scorpius behind the shelves. Rose got up and went to him.

'Hey.' she said.

'Hey Rose. Did you hear, Albus likes Jane and she likes him back.' Scorpius said, not looking at her.

'Yeah, Janey told me. Well see you tommorow.' Rose walked away, thinking.

'Rose, wait.' Scorpius ran after her, avoiding the librarian very closely.

'What?' Rose asked.

'Umm…. nothing. Nevermind. Bye.' Scorpius ran up to the common room, looking for Salazar, Louis and Albus. 'Sal, Lou, Al! I need your help.'

'Yo, bro, what's wrong?' asked Salazar.

'It's Rose, I like her, I think she does too but I couldn't say anything to her, I'm too scared.' Scorpius said this all very fast, his face red.

'Dude, you're having girl problems. Don't worry, you got us, man.' Louis said.

'Yeah, we're gonna help you, Scorp.' Albus said, slightly grinning.

How can he grin? Grinning is the last thing I feel like doing, Scorpius thought. What's wrong with me?


	16. Chapter 16

CHP 16- CONFRONTATION AND ADVICE

Albus grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing.

_Dear Dad,_

_I need help. Badly. You know Jane, right? My best friend. She's funny, clever, ambitious, smart and cunning. And I like her. Is that okay? Is it normal? I told her and she said, she liked me. What do I do?_

_Love, _

_Al._

Albus looked at the letter. Hopefully, his father won't be angry or anything. Sealing it, he sent it at once. He got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

'Morning.' Albus muttered to Scorpius and Jane. They nodded. Albus started eating. He spat out his pumpkin juice when Lily came and fell on him. 'Lily!'

'Sorry, Al!' Lily said cheekily. Albus grunted and returned his attention to his plate. He finished his breakfast and glanced at his timetable. Care of Magical Creatures.(CMC). He headed towards the classroom which was near Hagrid's hut. Albus, who was expecting Hagrid as the teacher, was surprised when he saw Rolf Scamander as the CMC Professor.

'Good morning everyone, I am Professor Scamander, and today we shall study Crups.' Scamander indicated the dogs with a fork-shaped tail. He started stating facts about Crups.

An hour later, at break time, Albus got a letter. From his father. Albus opened it with growing dread. It said:

_Dear Albus,_

_Its completely natural, and nothing to worry about. If you really like her, go for it, but be careful._

_Love,_

_Dad._

Albus gave a sigh of relief and rolled up the letter and rushed to his next class.

Scorpius, however wasn't too happy with his life at the moment. He hadn't told Rose, he hadn't talked to Salazar again and he was really pissed right now. His mind filled with emotion, he felt like tearing his chest apart and throwing his soul out. Suddenly making up his mind, he started walking towards the library, where he found Rose.

'Rose,' he whispered after seating himself beside her. 'Rose, I..I like you.' And then he ran for it.

'Scorpius!' Rose ran after him but stopped when she came in front of the boys' bathroom. 'Come out! Please, Scorp!'

Scorpius came out, and Rose said, 'I like you Scorpius, I really do.' Scorpius looked shocked but Rose hugged him and left.

END OF CHP 16


	17. Chapter 17

CHP 17-NEWBIES.

Near the end of October, Hugo was walking down the corridor to his common room. On the way, he met Lily.

'Hugo Hufflepuff!' Lily said, laughing. Hugo ignored her and walked right on. 'Yeah, right! Ignore me little kid!' she said.

Hugo couldn't stand it anymore. He whipped around and shouted, 'Shut up! Shut up! Can't you see no one can stand you! You're horrible, mean and worst of all, clever! You're the most annoying and evil person I've ever had the misfortune to know! And what's worse, you're family, so I can't break ties with you either!'

Lily stared at him, boiling. She pulled out her wand and shot a Disarming Charm at Hugo. Hugo's wand flew out of his hand and he fell to the floor. Licia Malfoy, who was on her way to Gryffindor Tower, stopped in her tracks when she saw Hugo unconcious on the floor. She looked up and saw Lily. Licia ran to get a teacher. By that time of course, Lily had run away. Licias arrived with Professor Slughorn. Licia started explaining what had happened when she arrived. Slughorn was shocked when she completed a story. He quickly picked up Hugo and took him to the hospital wing. Hugo stirred and woke up. Slughorn was still there. Slughorn gently started asking Hugo questions about what had happened.

Hugo said, 'Sir, I was on my way to my common room when I met Lily. She started annoying me. For eleven years I've put up with her, but I couldn't take it anymore. I started shouting at her, saying how I disliked her. Well obviously she got angry, and she threw a Disarming Charm at me and I was knocked out.' Slughorn stared.

Then, he found his voice and said, 'A Disarming Charm at her age, impressive. Impressive but terrible. To use it on you.' Hugo nodded. Slughorn left to find Lily.

Licia walked towards Gryffindor Tower from the hospital wing. She met Scorpius and Albus on the way. Both of them smiled at her.

'Have you told Mum and Dad yet?' Scorpius asked.

'Yeah, I'm waiting for their reply,' Licia replied. 'How's Sal?'

'Fine,' Scorpius was suddenly serious. 'The Gryffindors aren't giving you a hard time are they? Tell the truth Lic.'

'They're fine, Scorp, and no they don't trouble me,' Licia said, walking away. 'Bye.' Licia climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. She gave the password and sat in an armchair by the fire. James Potter went up to her.

'Hi,' he said. 'Licia, right?' Licia nodded, wondering what James Potter wanted. 'Is Draco Malfoy your father?'

'Yes. Got a problem with that?' Licia said harsly.

'No, but you're different, from your brothers.' James said uncertainly.

'Whatever you think, Potter, I am not my brothers, nor my parents,' Licia got up, shaking her hair out of her face. 'But they are very important to me, and trust me when I say this, I will not stand you insulting my family, so you better watch your mouth.' With that she walked away to the library, as it was still six in the evening. James watched her walk away, impressed by her frankness. Making up his mind, he followed her to the library.

'Malfoy,' James whispered. Three heads turned. Oops, thought James. She must be with her brothers. He went on, 'That was impressive, Malfoy.' Taking out a book from the shelf, James sat down and started reading. Licia stared at him, but continued to talk to her brothers.

'Lic, what was that about?' asked Scorpius.

Licia grinned. 'I deflated his head a bit.' Both Salazar and Scorpius burst into silent laughter. Salazar glanced at his watch.

'C'mon guys, it's almost seven,' he said. They got up and exited the library. Licia went up to the Gryffindor Tower, and the boys headed towards the dungeons. 'See you, Scorpy.' Salazar went to his dorm, and Scorpius to his own.

Scorpius threw himself down on his bed, exhausted. He had been studying hard since afternoon, poring over potions books and spellbooks on advanced magic. Rose sometimes came and sat beside him, reading the books.

Hugo was staring at the Hufflepuff common room noticeboard. The notice said:

_The Joker Dragons are playing at Hogwarts on Hallowe'en! Entry fee is 5 Galleons. Your Head of House will be collecting the money._

Hugo stared at the notice. The Joker Dragons were his inspiration. Hugo had always wanted to start a band of his own. He realized he was on his way to bed so he went to his dormitory and fell asleep.

Lily was plotting against Hugo and Licia, thinking of ways to take revenge. She considered hexing, but it was no good. They would report her after they gain conciousness. Maybe not. Memory Charms was a option. Yes. Lily made up her mind, planning to ambush the two in a deserted corridor, hex them and peform a Memory Charm. She was confident that she could peform the charm. After all, her father could produce a fully-fledged Patronus at the age of thirteen. Hugo and Licia were going to pay dearly for reporting her.

END OF CHP 17


	18. Chapter 18

CHP 18- THE MALFOYS, POTTERS, AND WEASLEYS. BONDING.

James bumped into Salazar Malfoy. Salazar looked at him with his grey eyes. James held his gaze.

Salazar grinned coldly and said, 'So, Licia told me you were indirectly insulting my family? Nevermind, don't answer that. My real question is, what problem do you have with the Malfoys? What have we ever done to you, and forget our parents. Just because they didn't get on well doesn't mean that we can't get along.'

James stared at him for a long time. It was obvious to him that Salazar had been bursting to say this for a long, long time. Finally, he said, 'Well, I don't know what I have against you, but are you saying you actually _want _to be friendly with me?' James had certainly silenced the older boy. Salazar looked at him. Then, both of them burst out laughing.

'Potter, Malfoy! What a racket you are making here!' Professor Patil had just arrived. Both of them made a run for it. Miserable woman, thought Salazar. He grinned at James, who grinned back. Salazar went his way, wondering about James. Salazar threw himself into an armchair in the common room and started his homework. Sixth year was tough, thought Salazar. He started writing his potions essay.

An hour later, Salazar was sitting in the restricted section of the library. As a sixth year, he did not need a signed note from a teacher for a book, but he had to ask permision to read the books. The only sound in the library was the scratching of a few quills, Salazar's included. He glanced up to see Scorpius and Rose reading a book. Grinning to himself, he went back to work. He finished his potions essay and started on his DADA essay. At the sound of footsteps, he looked up again. He saw James Potter handing a note to the librarian. Salazar nudged Albus who was sitting beside him. In answer to his raised eyebrows, he nodded towards James. Albus's face hardended. Convinently for them, James came and sat beside Salazar. Albus glared at James and went back to his work.

'Hello Salazar,' James said softly. Salazar glared at him. 'Oooh, someone's angry. Oops, have I touched a nerve?' Salazar pinched a part of James's neck and James jumped as if had received a shock. Salazar smiled dangerously.

'Oh, I know that look,' said a voice in front of them.' It was Licia.

'Merlin, I thought this was the restricted section, not the common area of the library,' Salazar got up, annoyed. He picked up his belongings and the library books. All the sixth years present followed him, sharing his anger. Albus, too, got up and left, not particularly wanting to stay alone with James. James sighed and continued his work. Licia sat beside him, reading deeply.

'My brother's such a twit,' she said suddenly. James looked at her, surprised. 'He's either overprotective, brilliant and nice, or he's bad tempered but still brilliant. Or he's in one of his mood swings, and still brilliant!'

James laughed. 'I agree with you only on two things. The brilliant and bad tempered and the mood swings.'

'That's because you don't know him.'

'Of course I do. He's great at Quidditch and all subjects, he's a senior prefect, captain and he dislikes Hufflepuffs and he wants to be a professor when he leaves school. He also hopes to become Head Boy next year.' Licia stared at him.

'That's true,' Licia finally said. 'But you don't know his personality. He's funny, sarcastic, intelligent, smart, cunning, ambitious and protective of me and Scorpius.' James nodded.

'Alright kiddo, I don't know him. Anyways, I gotta go. See you around.' James got up and left the library. Licia watched him go, but was distracted by Hugo's arrival in the library. Both of them chattered for some time and then got up and left.

END OF CHP 18


	19. Chapter 19

CHP 19- HALLOWEEN

Halloween arrived with a blast. Hugo got up excitedly and got dressed. He went down to breakfast and sat beside his best friend Rihana. He grinned at her and started eating his chocolate pancakes and porridge. He always ate a huge breakfast to keep up his energy throughout the day. Rose came over to the Hufflepuff table to talk to him.

'Hi Hugo! How are lessons? Exciting?' she enquired eagerly.

'Yup, the lessons are great. I'm having l…..' Hugo broke off when he saw who was standing over Rose's shoulder. Rose turned around and saw Scorpius smiling at her.

'Scorp! Library? Okay!' Rose squealed. 'Bye Hugo!' Hugo waved at her.

On arriving at the library, to their surprise, Rose and Scorpius saw James and Salazar talking.

'Sal, are you OK?' Scorpius asked worriedly.

'Hey Scorpy, I'm perfectly fine, and….' Salazar stopped in mid sentence when he saw Rose. 'James, I think we should go somewhere else,' Salazar nodded at Scorpius and Rose. James snorted.

'Shut up Jamey,' Rose said, irritated. She grabbed Scorpius's hand and went to another area of the library. Salazar and James burst out laughing and the librarian threw them out the library. Rose and Scorpius laughed silently at the sight of them. Both of them started reading a book on Hippogriffs, as it was their homework. Albus and Jane joined them. All four of them sat there and read peacefully.

Hugo ran past the Transfiguration class, and bumping into the person he wanted to meet. Professor McGonagall.

'WEASLEY!'

'Sorry Professor. I need to talk to you. Its very important, please,' Hugo said pleadingly.

'All right Weasley, follow me.' McGonagall, lead him to her office. The password was "pear drop". Hugo followed her eagerly. They sat and Hugo launched into his reason for talking with her.

'Professor, its my dream to be a singer, that's all I want to do. But I don't think my parents will approve of my ambition, but I can sing, and really, I just want to do that. So, maybe could Hogwarts transfer me to The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts, or something? Please?'

'Weasley, it is possible, but do you really want to do that? It will be expensive, for one thing. Another, your parents need to know about this. I will call them tommorow, if that is convinient with you. I will send for you at 5 tommorow,' McGonagall finished.

'Yes Professor, as you say. I will be here when you call for me.' Hugo left.

_Angry, are we? _said a voice in Lily's head.

'Who's that?' Lily said.

_It's obvious, isn't it? I'm the man who was killed by your father._

_Voldemort?_

_Of course, deary._

_What do you want?_

_Nothing, my dear, just want to aid you. You see, when you were born, somehow, a part of my soul got transferred to you. Delightful, isn't it? That is why you can speak to snakes, just like your blessed father. _

_What do you mean, _somehow_? Can you elaborate? And stop calling me dear._

_Very well, child. When I killed your father, or so I thought, I didn't destroy the part of my soul completely. The old fool, Dumbledore, thought it was completely gone. And so did old Potter. And when you were born, Potter was feeling murderous, actually, I was. Therefore, I think, my soul is in you._

_Okay. That sort of makes sense._

_Of course it does. I am right to think that you have the Elder Wand?_

_Yes, Voldy._

_Shut up child. Don't call me Voldy, child._

_Don't call me child. My name is Lily. Should I call you Tom?_

_NO! Don't you dare, Lily. Happy?_

_Satisfied, Voldemort._

_Very well. As I said, you have the Elder Wand. Have you noticed it doesn't work very well?_

Lily nodded, wondering where this was going.

_The reason for that is, your father is the true owner of the wand. And you don't need to kill him to win the ownership of the wand, you can just disarm him, but if you kill him, it will please me tremoundsly. _

_So I should kill him?_

_Preciesly, Lily. And the first step to that is: Start a war. Get James Potter on your side. As well as Salazar Malfoy. Your stupid brother, Albus, will fight against you because once you kill old Potter, he will be angry. And your stupid cousins as well. But, not Louis Weasley. That one has potential. Also Victoire Weasley. Dominique is stupid. That Teddy Lupin is half werewolf, so you will need him as well. People will try to kill you, because you killed Harry Potter. That's why you need to start a war. Felicia Hunt, she is Salazar's cousin. Befriend her. And make her evil as well. She is bright._

_All right Voldemort. What do I get in return?_

_Why, Lily? The wizarding world will be yours! What else do you need?_

_Nothing. _

_Brilliant. Oh and, I need to warn you, once you kill old Potter, your soul will split, so you need to make a Horucrux._

_I'm up for it._

_Wonderful. Happy Halloween, lamb._

_Shut up, Moldy._ Voldemort whined. Lily laughed and went down to the feast.

Lily, as promised, at beside Felicia Hunt, the daughter of Daphne Greengrass, Astoria's elder sister, and Patrick Hunt. Felicia smiled at her, which Lily returned.

'You're Lily Potter, right? Genius of the class?' Felicia asked.

'Ah, I don't know about genius of the class, Felicia,' Lily said. Both of them laughed. They started eating, and before the dessert appeared, the lights went off.

McGonagall waved her wand and the tables moved back. A stage appeared and yellow spotlights also appeared.

'Good evening, Hogwarts!' a voice boomed.

'THE JOKER DRAGONS!' students collectively shouted.

'That's right!' yelled a band member. 'Tonight, ladies and gentlemen, we shall play some of our best songs! You there, come here!' The member pointed at Hugo. The crowd pushed him up to the stage.

'What's you're name?' the lead singer asked.

'Hugo Weasley,' Hugo said.

'We got a celebrity kid here! Hugo Weasley!' the singer said. 'Hugo, can you sing?'

'Yes.'

'Look here, I want you to sing a song for me, can you do that buddy?'

Hugo nodded and said,' I'm going to perform a very popular classic, by and extremely popular band, back in the old days, the Weird Sisters.' There were loud cheers at his words.

'All right kid, go ahead and sing,' the lead singer said. Hugo cleared his throat and started singing.

'Move your body like a hairy troll

(Uh Huh)

Learning to rock and roll

Spin around like a crazy elf

Dancin' by himself

(Yeah)

Boogie down like a unicorn

No stoppin' till the break of dawn

Put your hands up in the air

Like an ogre, who just don't care

Oh! Can you dance like a hippogriff?

Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na

Flyin' off from a cliff

Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na

Swooping down to the ground

Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na

Wheel around and around and around and around

Na na na ma ma ny na na.'

Hugo stopped, and the crowd burst into cheers.

'This kid's got talent!' the lead singer said.

Hugo felt ecsatic. He went down from the stage. He cheered for all of the songs performed.

Hugo went to get the dessert, which was pumkin tart and ice cream. He took a big piece and two scoops of ice cream. He sat with Licia. The night was a blur. Everyone was happy. And so was Hugo.

END OF CHP 19.


	20. Chapter 20

CHP 20: THE DAWN OF NOVEMBER.

_A.N: Salazar is almost the male version of me. He's my favorite character. I want to know your favourite character from next gen. in your reviews! (I've focused on Salazar in this chapter, bear with it. He's very important! Enjoy! And, as usual, review!)_

The morning of 1st of November dawned brightly, with Salazar watching it. He smiled at his dorm mates, Louis, Gordon, Ted, and Dee.

'Happy B'day, Zarry,' all of them chorused. Salazar grinned.

'Thanks mates,' he said, now grinning even broadly.

They threw him presents. Salazar was sixteen now. In a year he would be of age. So he could trouble Scorpius to his heart's content. He unwrapped Dee's present first. He found a dark blue cloak, and a pair of matching gloves. From Louis, he got a book, which was in detail about the First and Second Wizarding Wars. Gordon gave him a bottle of mead, and an aqua scarf. Ted gave him a new cauldron. His old one had melted from excessive use.

'Thanks a lot, guys!' Salazar said, delighted. 'I'm expecting better stuff on my seventeenth birthday!'

'We'll try, Master Malfoy,' Louis said.

'Damn right, you will,' Salazar laughed. The boys got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

'Happy birthay, Sal!' Albus, Scorpius and Jane said, when Salazar sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast.

'Thanks, kiddos,' Salazar said, ruffling Scorpius's hair.

'Don't touch the hair, bro,' Scorpius said, smoothing his hair out. Salazar just chuckled.

'Happy birthday, Zarry!' Licia said, hugging him. She added her present at the top of the pile on his lap. 'Open your presents!'

'Salazar, happy birthday. Scorp told me it was today,' Rose had rushed over from the Ravenclaw table and tossed him a present.

'Thanks Lic, Rose,' Salazar said. He started opening his presents.

A dragonskin wallet from Scorpius, a Sneakscope from Albus, a book about all the different types of potions from Licia, a box WWW's merchandise from Rose, and a box of rare indgriedients for potions from Jane.

'This, is awesome. Thanks people!' Salazar exclaimed. As he reached the end of his sentence, an owl came flying towards him. With a big package. 'It's from Mum and Dad, I think!' Salazar opened the letter on top of the parcel and read. Scorpius and Licia read from over his shoulder.

_Dear Zally,_

_Happy birthday! Happy sixteenth too! Our present is attached. Aunt Daphne and Uncle Patrick might write soon. I know Scory and Li are reading this over your shoulder-_

'How does she know that!' Scorpius exclaimed.

'Its obvious, that's why!' Salazar replied. 'Oh I hate their nicknames for us.' They continued to read.

_-so we just want to say, Li, be careful, study hard, hope you're liking your classes. Scor, study hard, be careful, and keep things going with Rose(Dad disagrees on this). Zarry, let us know which classes you have taken. Sal, always, always, take care of Scory and Lici. Always have a strong shoulder for them to rest and cry on, a encouraging pat and keep their toes in line! Anyways, Sal, we thought you could use a replacement for something, so open our gift and you'll find out what it is! _

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

_PS: Are you still with Arya Flint, Marcus's daughter?_

Salazar opened the package and found a sleek new racing broom. He gasped. It was signed by his favourite player as well. Rick Jones Dean. Gwenog Jones' son. He ran upstairs to his bedroom and started wrting back:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Thanks a lot for the present! I love you. Not just for the broom, but for everything else. Dad, you're wrong about Rose. She's hardly anything like Ronald Weasley. Scory is very happy with her. Licia is having fun. She loves all of her classes. Even History of Magic! And yes, I will always be there for them. How could I not be?_

_The classes I have taken are Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. I still love Potions. Thoughts?_

_How can you ask me about my love life!? But, yeah. I'm with Arya. _

_With love,_

_Sal._

_PS: Stop using different nicknames._

Salazar tied the letter to his owl and sent it. He went for his lessons.

'Who can tell me what is a bezoar? Potter.'

'A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of goat. It cures most poisonings,' Lily said quickly.

'Well done. Take five points,' Professor Stark said.

_This guy's tough. Get him on the eviil side!_

_Tom, shut up._

_Hey, don't call me Tom, dear._

_Fine. Shut up Voldemort._

_Much better, Lily._

Lily grinned to herself. She continued answering the questions, with a little help from old Voldy. Voldemort got angry when she thought this. He had to admit, Lily had considerable power over him. Lily smirked. The bell rang after and Lily went to her next class.

There was a soft knock on the door of Salazar's study.

'Come in,' he said. 'Rose!'

'Salazar,' Rose replied. 'I need help.'

'Potion brewing?' Salazar asked shrewdly.

'Yes. Professor Stark told us to brew a Potion for dreamless sleep.'

'That's easy.' Then Salazar raised his eyebrows. 'Did he say that you could take help?'

'Yes, he did,' Rose said. Salazar nodded.

'Let's get this potion brewing!' Salazar exclaimed. Even brewing a OWL level potion gave him a rush of study door burst open and Scorpius, Albus and Jane rushed in. Salazar once again raised his eyebrows.

'We need help too,' they said together. Salazar nodded. He assembled their cauldrons over blue flames. The third years took out their indgriedents. Salazar showed them the steps. The four of them paid utmost attention.

After about an hour, the five of them sat, bored, waiting for the potion to turn purple. Only Salazar's was purple. He peered into Scorpius's cauldron, then into Jane's. He was impressed.

'Jane, your potion is perfect,' Salazar remarked.

'Really?' Jane asked, peering into her cauldron. A smile split her face. She filled a flask and corked it. Scorpius's and Rose's potions were also good, but slightly bluish. Albus's was almost completely blue, but it was nearing purple.

'Scory, your potion is a little runny. Add Flobberworm Mucus. Rose, almost perfect, but a little blue. Add some Misletoe Berries. Al, same. Add Berries and a little Mucus,' Salazar said, after observing their potions.

They nodded and started doing as he said. Salazar observed them. A handsome eagle owl flew inside from his window. Salazar noticed it and quickly untied the letter. He stared reading. It said:

_Dear Sal,_

_Mum's away on Ministry business. _

_You wanted your mother's and my thoughts on your subjects. Well, I think they are brilliant. And that your choice of subjects just shows how different you are from me. Back to the point. You said you love potions. Then go fo it! Become a potioneer! I did not follow my dreams, messed up my_ _life, but that is certainly _NOT _happening to you. Promise me, whatever you do, you will always follow your dreams and keep loved ones safe and close. If you ever need me, just write to me. I will always love you, Salazar, no matter what. _

_Love, now and always,_

_Dad._

Salazar rolled up the letter and slipped it inside his pocket. He pulled a fresh piece of parchment from his desk and started writing:

_Dear Dad,_

_Could we talk about this face-to-face, please? You can come here by Floo Powder. If its convinient, then come to the Slytherin common room fire, 1 am, tonight. Please._

_Hoping to see you later today,_

_With love,_

_Salazar. _

Salazar rolled it up and tied it to Rowena's leg (his owl). Rowena flew out of the window. Salazar watched her go. The third years finished their potions, thanked him for his help and left.

END OF CHP 20.


	21. Chapter 21

CHP 21: QUIDDITCH IS BACK. AND DISCOVERY.

Today was Slytherin's match against Ravenclaw.

Scorpius woke up very early and lay in his bed for a long time. He wrote a letter to Rose and sent it with his owl, Severus. He got a reply almost at once. He hurriedly put on his dressing gown and ran upstairs to the common room. He emerged out of the common room to find Rose.

'Scor, you have to see something, quick!' Rose grabbed his hand and ran up floors. She walked past a solid wall three times mutterring under her breath. Suddenly a door appeared. Rose opened and Scorpius followed. His mouth dropped open.

'Rosie, what is this place?' Scorpius asked, amazaed. He looked around and saw a big couch, beside a roaring fire. Lots of Ravenclaw and Slytherin banners, and photos of Scorpius's and Rose's family.

Rose sat down on the couch and said, 'Room of Requirement. My Mum and Dad told me about it.' She told him stories of what her parents and Harry had done here. Scorpius suddenly remember the stories his father had told him about this room.

'Its also known and the Come and Go Room. My dad also had adventures here,' Scorpius said. He also told Rose the things his father had done here. Scorpius betted that Slytherin will win today.

The two of them started debating about today's match. Scorpius cracked stupid jokes about Ravenclaw. Both of them fell laughing. Scorpius finally stopped laughing and stared into Rose's eyes. Rose also stopped laughing. She stared back. And, without planning it, Scorpius leant forwards and kissed Rose.

For several minutes after the kiss, Scorpius and Rose stayed a inch's distance away. Scorpius hastily leant back. Rose turned bright red and Scorpius's pale cheeks were tinted with red.

'Umm.. well, break a leg, Scorpius. Don't win,' Rose said, grinning and breaking the romantic atmosphere. Scorpius grinned back.

'I will win,' Scorpius said cheekily. Both of them laughed and left the room. Scorpius entered the boys's dormitory and woke up Albus.

'Wh..at?' Albus asked, yawning widely. Scorpius excitedly told him of the events. 'You kissed her!?'

'Yup! I kissed her, finally!' Scorpius exclaimed.

'Great move! I wish I could do that with Janey,' Albus moaned.

'Shut up, Al, and get dressed,' Scorpius snapped, though he was grinning.

Both of them, along with Jane, went down to the Quidditch pitch. They entered the Slytherin dressing room, and changed into their emerald green robes.

'Okay guys. Ravenclaw is amazing, I have to admit it. But we are no less. We have to win. I know we can. Let's go, Slytherin!' Salazar yelled, marching out of the dressing room.

The usual person was commentating, Connor Ronalds. He began saying the names of the players.

'Malfoy has put together a strong side since two years, and as the legendary Lauren McLaggen left school one year ago, her place has been taken by Louis Weasley. The team is the same, Malfoy, Malfoy, Weasley, Flint, Flint, Finnigan and Potter. The Ravenclaw team is known as the best side Hogwarts has seen for some time. And the players are: Zeller, Rook, Hunt, Clark, Vaisey, Diggory and Gordon.'

Salazar shook hands with Michael Clark, and mounted his broom. Jane flew up to the goalposts. Albus nodded at Scorpius, Louis and Salazar, then focused on the game. He gave thumbs up to Jane. The fourteen players kicked off, along with the flying teacher.

Slytherin lost by twenty points. As a result, Ravenclaw was still at the top of the table. The Slytherin team shook hands with the Ravenclaws and went to their dressing room.

'Well, that wasn't too bad. We've had worse defeats. Anyways, our next match is next week, against Gryffindor. Practice is now four times a week. Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday. 6 am,' Salazar finished and left. The rest of the team followed. Scorpius went to find Rose, as he owed her 20 Galleons, because Slytherin lost by twenty points. Rose pocketed the money gleefully.

Albus caught up with Jane and said, 'Jane, can you come here for a while?' Jane nodded and follwed him to the edge of the Forest.

'I'm really sorry Janey, but I have to stop seeing you. Because I know that we are the best of friends,' Albus said. He left before Jane could reply. He needed some time to himself. He walked three times past a solid wall. _I need a place to cry, I need a place to talk to myself, I need a place to cry._

Albus was rewarded when he found a polished door. He opened it and gasped. The room had everything which Albus needed. A big bed, bottles of Butterbeer, Veritaserum, water, and a big pool with huge fluffy towels beside it.

Albus ran to the pool and started the taps. He jumped in and enjoyed the slightly salty and hot water.

After ten minutes, Albus got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his waist. He used a drying spell on his body and got dressed.

Then he fell, on the bed. He had really liked Jane, but he also knew how she looked at Lorcan Scammander, the Hufflepuff fourth year, and Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scammander's son. She talked to him a lot, and so did he. Jane had stopped hanging out with Albus, Rose and Scorpius, and more with Lorcan, and his similar twin, Lysander.

Albus couldn't hold it in anymore, he started crying. Tear flowed thick and fast from his eyes. He knew he was being weak, and he also knew that he was too young to think about things like love. But he didn't love Jane. And he never will. He stopped crying, cleant his face and left the Room.

'Al! Where have you been?! I've been looking _everywhere _for you!' Scorpius exclaimed when Albus entered the Slytherin common room.

'Not everywhere,' Albus said shortly and dumped his bag downstairs in the boys' dormitory and left for the library.

END OF CHP 21


	22. Chapter 22

CHP 22: TALKS.

_AN: Thanks to everyone who has followed, favoured, read and reviewed this story! Enjoy!_

Draco had agreed to talk to his eldest son, and the memory came back to him.

_'Thanks for coming, Dad,' Salazar had said to Draco's head in the fire._

_'Its my duty, son. If I'm not there for you, who is?' Draco had said._

_'True. Anyways, …..'_

Salazar had told Draco everything, how Slytherin had lost against Ravenclaw. Draco comforted his son because Salazar thought that Slytherin had lost because of him. Draco firmly said that it was nobody's fault that Slytherin lost, only that Ravenclaw was better that day.

Salazar had argued that, at the end of the day, he was the Captain of the team, and apparently he wasn't captaining the team well enough, nor was he a good enough Chaser. Draco was definitely not letting Salazar think that, as it was not true. He told Salazar that he was a brilliant player, and was a natural leader.

Salazar had felt better, so Draco moved onto the subject of Salazar's career. At the end of fifth year, Salazar had decided to becoming a potioneer, no matter his passion for flying. But now, he was wondering whether he should continue with his dream of becoming a potioneer, or he should focus on flying.

Draco insisted that Salazar should become a potioneer, as it would be a waste of talent not to. Salazar agreed. With a last goodbye, Draco went back to their mansion.

Happy that he had relieved his feelings, Salazar went up to bed.

_Voldemort, for the last time, shut up! _Lily said.

Voldemort stopped. He had been rambling about how Lily could gather followers. Lily's patience was now over. She burst out.

_Sorry, little _princes_s, _Voldemort said snidely. Lily ignored this. _How many times in a day do you get angry?_

_Shut up, Tom. I have homework._

_I can help you, you know. I'm a genius._

_Whatever…. I can figure it out by myself, idiot._

_Hey, don't call be an idiot,_ or _Tom._

_Nope, you have to choose._

_Fine. Tom. _

_That's better,_ Lily said sweetly.

_Stop it._

_Oh, poor Tom is getting angry._

_I said, STOP IT! _Voldemort said angrily. He started hissing.

Lily had the sense to shut up now. She continued writing her essay.

Hugo felt excited, about going to the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts. McGonagall had rung up his parents, and Ron and Hermione had come. He rememered the conversation.

His parents had agreed to the idea of sending Hugo to WADA not very happily. McGonagall somehow convinced Ron, but a little more was needed to convince Hermione. After about twenty minutes, Hermione was finally convinced. They made plans about when to send Hugo to WADA.

END OF CHP 22.

AN: _Sorry this chapter is short! The previous chapter was stupid, Albus didn't need to cry, I'm really sorry, I didn't think when I wrote that! I'll make up for that chapter in the next one!_

_**Sneak Peak of Chapter 23: Dominique Weasley descended the steps of Gryffindor Tower in a stunning white dress. Salazar's mouth fell open when he saw her.**_

_****__*Evil laughter* I'm already writing it!_


	23. Chapter 23

CHP 23: THE CHRISTMAS BALL.

_AN: This chapter is sort of to introduce the pairings, and the main thing which is going to happen is that Lily is going to be more powerful…. Also i realized I haven't shown Voldemort how he is in the books. I thought that he was just being snide and sarcastic when he pretended to have nicknames for Lily. So that's why I thought of making him call Lily "dear". Anyways, enjoy. I don't own anything except the OCs and plot._

Christmas was fast upon them, and just before the vacation, there was to be a ball in Hogwarts for students in third year and above. Nobody was really that excited about it.

Salazar groaned at the notice of the Ball. He knew who to ask, but he wasn't sure if she would accept. To the hell with it, he thought. He ran to the Gryffindor Common Room, gave the password(thanks to James) and entered throught the potrait hole.

'Is there a Domininique Weasley here?' Salazar asked. Bingo, he thought as a tall redhead rose from a chair.

'Yes?' she asked sharply.

'Will you go to the Christmas Ball with me?' Salazar asked without hesitation. People gasped.

Looks like he has some courage in him, Dominique thought before replying, 'All right, Malfoy.'

'Great. 8 pm,' Salazar replied and left the common room, with James behind him.

'Malfoy! That was so cool!' James exclaimed.

Salazar grinned at him.

'How did you get her to accept?' James asked, amazed. 'Can you teach me that charm you have?'

'No can do, Potter. I can't teach it to you. It comes naturally to me. You have to learn it the hard way,' Salazar said.

'What's the hard way?' James asked.

'I'm joking. There's no hard way. It needs experience, looks, and cleverness. You posses only one. Looks,' Salazar said.

'Hey, I'm clever as well!' James cried indigantly. Salazar laughed and headed for the library.

'Deflate your head!' Salazar yelled before entering the library. James pouted and went back to Gryffindor Tower.

Lily was, once again, getting annoyed by Voldemort.

_Voldemort, I am not going to keep a pet snake! That's stupid! Besides, I'm not even making a Horcrux, or raising a Basilisk! I don't want to do that! _Lily yelled.

_But, why..? _

_It's stupid, that's why! We need a new plan. I can't do exactly what you did when you were powerful. I don't want to be immortal, I just want my wand to function properly. If I have to kill Dad for it, then so be it. I honestly couldn't care less about him. He just pays attention to Albus and James, never me. Same is with Mom. I'll kill her too, if necessary. And the worst part it, people recognize me because of Harry Potter's daughter! I hate my family! _

_Very good, Potter. Better?_

_Yes. Okay, back to the point. We need a new plan._

_For what?_

_You're so dumb! For my quest!_

_Quest?_

_God Voldemort, you're driving me crazy! So the Elder Wand can work properly for me! Have you lost your mind?_

_Watch your mouth Potter, _Voldemort snarled.

_Fine. Anyways, new plan, please!_

_"Please always helps"_. Lily scowled at that_. Let me think….. Scratch that.. Why do we need a plan right now?_

_Because, the Ball is here, and I can use that to increase my power._

_Riiight. _

_Get to the point._

_Okaaay. I can tell you some spells that will increase your brainpower. Nothing will change physically, don't worry. We don't want our pretty Potter to become ugly. But you ability to think, cast spells and understand will increase._

_Could you give an example?_

Avec plaisir.

_Shut it._

_Okay. For example, if you were to cast the said spells, this year your aptitude in Charms will increase. Next year, Potions, and so on. This way, you will obivously have immense knowledge on a lot of subjects. After that, I will instruct you in the Dark Arts. I still have some worshippers. You will meet them in your vacation, and learn. _

_Yes, _my Lord_,_ Lily sniggered. Voldemort huffed and ignored her. Lily laughed even harder at this.

_I wouldn't mind being called my Lord._

_Yeah, like I'm going to call you that, _Lily snorted and put down her book. She always read a book when she was talking to dear Voldy. Voldemort had gotten used her thinking that. She smiled inwardly as she thought of the control she had over Voldemort and started chatting with Felicia Hunt, who was beside her in the library.

It was time for the Ball, and Salazar flicked his wand one last time. The light brown hair which rested over his grey eyes, now was lightly swept back. He admired the effect in the mirror, and observed his robes. They were a deep crimson, lined with black. He made his way to Gryffindor Tower. He saw James outside of it, wearing blue velvet dress robes. Salazar winked at him, and said, 'Ravenclaw?'

'Nope! Gryffindor!' James said.

'Same here, mate,' Salazar said.

'Mate, I know. She's my _cousin._'

'Oh, right. Of…' Salazar broke off. Dominique descended the stairs of the Tower in a stunning white dress. Salazar's jaw dropped. James coughed. Salazar jerked. He arranged his features in a smile which Dominique returned. James linked arms with a brunette and left.

'Shall we go?' Salazar asked. Dominique nodded. They made their way to the Great Hall.

_Very good, Potter._

_Thank you, Mr Riddle._

_Shut up._

_Where are your manners, Tom?_

Voldemort ignored Lily's last statement.

_So, when will the spells start their work?_

_Oh, after you drink a potion._

_VOLDEMORT! You couldn't mention this before! Now how on earth am I going to get this potion?!_

_Well, the normal way would be to brew it._

_Please tell me this potion doesn't have to be taken at a specific timing._

_Actually, it doesn't. But it has to be taken within 5 hours after casting the power increasing spells._

_How very lucky for us. _Lily's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

_It actually is, little Potter. You see, everyone is at the Ball, and your way ahead is clear._

_You're saying I should steal ingredients from old Starky's private stores?_

_Of course not,_ Voldemort snapped. _Nobody except Horace Slughorn has the ingredients for the potion._

_Horace Slughorn. Lucas Slughorn's.._

_Yes, uncle._

_How do you suggest we get the ingre…._ Lily broke off, an evil plan hatching in her mind.

_Exactly. _

END OF CHP 23.


	24. Chapter 24

CHP 24: TIME TRAVEL

_Okay, I know Evander Stark has a vial of light blue liquid._

_Anything else which is light blue?_

_Nope. But this book says the potion is light blue, with a tinge of green, _Lily said, ruffling the pages of an ancient book.

_Okay, does Evander Stark have any potions which are light blue tinged with green? _asked an annoyed Voldemort.

_Let me think.. No. But.. we can brew the potion on our own! The recipe isn't here though…_

_Potter, Potter, Potter. You're forgetting me. I know how to brew the potion._

_Okay. Let's get going then. _She got up from her bed cast an excellent invisibility spell and set off to the Potions classroom. She searched for the ingredients in Stark's private stores when she came across a bottle labelled: _Time travel potion. _

_Potter, drink that now!_

_No! If I drink that, how far back in time will I go?_

_Silly girl, use a revealing charm, and see how far in time it will take us!_

_Oh, right. _Lily waved her wand and a date appeared in the air. _1945. _Then it vanished.

_1945…My seventh year…_

_You still sure I should drink it?_

_Yes. I am never wrong._

_Yeah right…_

_Drink it now!_

_Fine, fine. _Lily picked up the vial full of silver liquid. She downed it in second. She felt sick, her head started spinning. Then she landed flat on her face. She groaned. _Voldemort, are you there?_

_Yes. I'm here. Now get up, and the Slytherin common room!_

_Not so fast! Wait, I just time travelled. I am in your seventh year. Any idea what the date is?_

_No. _

Lily checked her special watch, and saw the date. _30__th__ August, 1945._

_A day before Hogwarts starts.._

_Thanks for pointing out the obvious, _My Lord.

_Be quiet. _Voldemort thought furiously fast. He got it at last. _Potter, we need to get hold of the list which has the names of the new students. We can sneak you in as a first year. Then you talk to my younger self, and tell him about me._

_Not a bad idea. But what name do I take?_

_Lily Riddle?_

_So you're suggesting I be your sister?_

_Yes. But, the old fool will know something is wrong. Because if I had a sister, then he would have seen her at the orphanage, where I lived._

_That is true, but it could be possible that your mother had left the orphanage and had another child with your father!_

_My mother died in childbirth._

_Oh, right. _Realization struck Lily like lightning. _I know! Your father married again, and the person he married turned out to be a witch as well!_

_Yes, that can work. _

_Should we carry out this plan?_

_Yes. Now come on, Dumbledore's office. He has the list._

_Okay, let's go. _Lily came to an office. She cast a very powerful invisiblity charm on herself and walked in, making no noise at all. She had also placed the _Muffliato _spell so nobody could hear her. She saw a roll of parchment and studied it.

_That's the one. Distract Dumbledore and grab it._

_Okay. _Lily raised her wand, and lit the fireworks she had brought, just in case. Dumbledore turned his head in the direction of the smoke snake which had appeared from the fireworks. Quickly, Lily tapped the list of names and her fake name appeared on the list. Dumbledore saw her name appearing and she wiped the memory from his mind, and left quickly.

Lily went to Hogsmede and cast undectable protective spells in a clearing and stayed there, ocasionally stealing food from village.

_Potter, its 6 am. Diagon Alley, _Voldemort said the next day.

_Yes, you're right. _Lily got up and Apparated to Diagon Alley. Thanks to Voldemort, she could do magic without being detected. She bought her school supplies and packed them in her trunk. She Disapparated to King's Cross and sat in a compartment alone.

A tall, handsome boy of sixteen opened the compartment door. Lily looked up.

'Yes?' she asked.

The boy looked taken aback. 'Can I sit here?' he finally said. Lily nodded.

'What's your name?' Lily enquired.

'Tom Riddle,' the boy replied, wincing slightly.

'Tom…Riddle,' Lily repeated, pretending to look shocked.

_Very good, Potter_, Voldemort said, smirking slightly.

'What's yours?' Tom Riddle asked.

'Lily. Lily Riddle,' Lily said. Tom gasped. Voldemort sniggered. He couldn't believe his younger self was acting so stupid.

'Is your father Tom Riddle Sr?' Riddle asked.

'Yes. He married again. My mother is a witch,' Lily said. Riddle nodded.

'That makes sense,' he said. The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

'Riddle, Lily,' McGonagall called. Lily walked forwards and put on the Sorting Hat.

'Hmm.. I see brilliance, oh yes,' a voice said. 'Resourcefulness, ambition, wit. Where to put you? I think you will do well in.. RAVENCLAW!'

The Ravenclaw table started clapping as Lily walked towards it. Lily saw Tom looking at her, and she smiled at him. He smiled back uncertainly. Lily sat down at the Ravenclaw Table and scanned the High Table. She saw Dumbledore, Dippet and others who she didn't recognize.

_That's Slughorn, the Potions Master, Merrythought, DADA, Walice, Ancient Runes, Kettleburn, Care of Magical Creatures, Cole, Arithmancy. _

_I see. How do I persuade your younger self to help us with our mission?_

_First, talk to me. Then act like you don't know me at all. THEN tell me about our plan._

_Okay._

END OF CHP 24.


	25. Chapter 25

CHP 25: DEPARTURE.

_I do not own Harry Potter._

The next morning, Lily woke up early.

_Move quickly, my younger self must already be at breakfast, _Voldemort said.

_I'm almost done, just a minute, _Lily replied, slightly irritated. She got dressed and went down for breakfast. She sat at the Ravenclaw table and started eating.

_Go, go, go! My younger self is going for his first class! Run!_

_I can see, _Lily snapped, and went after Tom Riddle. 'Tom!'

Riddle turned around and said, 'Yes?'

'Where's the Transfiguration classroom?' Lily asked.

'Fourth floor, fifth classroom,' he said shortly.

'Thanks,' Lily said.

'If you want, I can take you there,' Riddle added.

'Umm… sure,' Lily said. She followed Riddle to the classroom.

_Not bad, Potter._

'So, how is Hogwarts?' Lily asked.

'Its good, but stay away from Dumbledore, he's nasty,' he said.

'Okay, thanks,' Lily said and entered the Transfiguration classroom.

The day was uneventful, much to Lily's relief. She sneaked out of the Ravenclaw common room and ran to the dungeons. To her surprise, she found Riddle there.

_Reveal yourself! _Voldemort said eagerly.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes! Fast!_

Lily took off the invisibility spell and Riddle nearly fell off his seat in surprise.

'What are you doing here?' Riddle asked.

'Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies,' Lily replied cleverly.

Riddle looked furious.

'All right, all right, I'll tell you everything. I'm not really your sister, that was a cover story. I'm not from this time, either. I'm from 2019.

'My real name is Lily Luna Potter, youngest and only daughter of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley.

'My wand is the most powerful wand in the world, the Elder Wand. I have come here to take ingredients from Slughorn for a power increasing potion, for he is the only one who has them, or so Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort tells me, whose soul is inside my body,' Lily paused, enjoying the look of horror and shock that defined Riddle's face.

'I also know everything which is going to happen, and your deepest and darkest secrets. You are planning to make Horcruxes. You are the Heir of Slytherin. You opened the Chamber of Secrets in your fifth year, and framed Rubeus Hagrid, who was expelled.

'I'm not going to tell you what is going to happen, I'll mess up the timeline.. _even more._

'Now, I want you to do something for me, if you can,' Lily finished sweetly. Riddle nodded.

'I want you to tell the school you found me dead in the dungeons, can you do that? Yes? Good. I will now steal the ingredients needed for the potion that I need, brew the potion, drink it, brew the time travel potion, drink that, and disappear.'

Lily searched for the potion ingredients. She found them and brew the potions, cast the power increasing spells again, drank the one of the potions, created a fake body of her's with a flask pressed to her lips lying motion less on the floor, drank the time travel potion, and disappeared.

Riddle just stood there, shocked. He remembered what the girl had said, and ran to Dippet's office. He gave the password, and burst in.

'Professor Dippet! Lily Riddle is dead!' he lied flawlessly.

'What!?' Dippet yelled. 'How!?'

'I don't know, sir! I was outside the dungeons, patrolling, when I heard a crash. I rushed inside and saw her on the floor, dead! I saw a flask in her hand. I think she was trying to kill herself!' Riddle improvised. Dippet believed him and left for the dungeons. Smiling to himself, Riddle went to his dormitory, thinking of all that Potter had told him.

END OF CHP 25.

_AN: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. _


	26. Chapter 26

CHP 26: THE FINISH LINE.

The year was almost over. Lily had come first in every subject, as expected.

_Well done, Potter. I must say I'm pleased._

_Thank you, Tom._

_Please do not adress me with that ridiculous name._

_Okay, Voldy._

Voldemort grunted.

'Until next year everybody!' Albus yelled, hugging his friends.

'Yeah see you soon, guys,' said Jane, her hand in Lorcan Scammander's. Albus winced at the sight.

'Al, don't forget you're coming to my house this Christmas!' Scorpius shouted.

'Of coure, Scorry. And you, Sal and Lic are coming for New Year's at my house!' Albus replied.

'Unitl next year, kiddos,' said Salazar all but yelled. 'Congratulations to ourselves for winning the House and Quidditch Cup fifth time in a row.'

'Hear, hear!' shouted every single Slytherin on the platform. Salazar grinned.

'C'mon, Scorp, let's go, Licia's already in the car. See you, Al, Rosie, Keeper Janey.' He saluted, and again, every Slytherin did the same.

'Mum, Dad one minute, there's someone I want you to meet,' said Dominique, spotting Salazar.

'Salazar, I want to introduce you to my parents.'

Salazar turned around. 'But I already know them,' he said, surprised.

'Not as my boyfriend,' Dominique sighed.

'Sorry,' said Salazar sheepishly. 'Let's go.'

'Salazar! How nice to see you again. You are coming for the last few weeks of summer, aren't you?' asked Fleur.

'Of course I am, Madame Delcour, Mr Weasley.'

'Um.. the thing is… I'm dating Salazar now,' Dominique blurted out.

'Are you?' said Fleur, elbowing Bill in the ribs.

_I don't want to go home, _whined Lily.

_Shut up, Potter, you have to. _

_I still don't want to. _

_If you don't go home, how will our plan succeed?_

No reply.

_Cat got your tongue?_

_I'm fine, _snapped Lily.

_Good to hear it. Wouldn't want our precious Lily to become dumb, now would we? Our plan will go down in the dumps._

_Shut up, Tom, and goodbye for now._

END OF CHP 26

_AN: Well, the first book in the New Era Series, Power, is over now. Really anti climax, I know. The next book, War, will be up in some weeks. I won't be able to update before that, as school's really bad right now._

_By the next book, everyone except Lily, Licia and Hugo will be out of school. _

_Thanks for reading and following this story for so long. I'm really grateful. _

_Yours cunningly,_

_SlytherinToTheCore._


End file.
